elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
General Tullius (Skyrim)
is the commander of the Imperial Legion and military governor of Skyrim. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. Background General Tullius was at Helgen, presiding over the execution of Ulfric Stormcloak for the assassination of King Torygg, the High King of Skyrim, and his rebellion against Imperial authority in Skyrim. However, Alduin's attack on the garrison of Helgen distracted the guards and allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Tullius is originally from Cyrodiil. Tullius often makes derogatory and ignorant remarks about the Nords and their traditions. However, if the Dragonborn completes the Civil War quests for the Empire, Tullius confesses that although he doesn't understand them, he has come to respect the Nords of Skyrim. Political views kills Tullius at the Battle for Solitude.]] Tullius states that he was born in Cyrodiil, and that his presence in Skyrim is justified by the Emperor's directive to quell the Civil War. He is known to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat, and to hate the Thalmor due to their elimination of the worship of Talos, something he has in common with his nemesis Ulfric Stormcloak. This is confirmed when Ulfric expresses his contempt that the Thalmor are present at the negotiations for a cease-fire at High Hrothgar during Season Unending. If the Dragonborn sides with the Empire in the war, at the very end he hints that another war may be approaching between the Dominion and the Empire. This dialog is triggered if the Dragonborn follows him outside the palace and attempts to initiate a conversation. Trivia *General Tullius is voiced by Michael Hogan. Hogan also voiced Doc Mitchell in Fallout: New Vegas, another Bethesda production. Hogan is also notable for his roles as Saul Tigh, the XO of the Galactica, in the sci-fi series Battlestar Galactica, and as Captain Bailey in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3. *His character model seems similar to the famous bust of Julius Caesar, Roman general and statesman. *It is possible to meet Tullius walking with Elenwen below Helgen immediately following the attack. He is heading west, so it is necessary to go to the left of the Guardian Stones until you reach another road heading that way if you wish to meet him. His dialogue is the same as if he is standing in Castle Dour. *Tullius' coffin can be found in the Solitude Hall of the Dead, along with Legate Rikke's, if the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War. *Tullius is marked as essential and cannot be killed unless the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks and completes the Battle for Solitude. Bugs * If Tullius promotes the Dragonborn to Praefect, he says "Take this blade, as a gift and symbol of your new rank. You've earned it." However, sometimes Tullius gives a shield instead of a blade. * During "Reunification of Skyrim," Tullius may give the reward for rallying a hold, but afterwards his script acts as if the deed was not completed, preventing further objectives from being obtained. * In the Battle for Solitude, during the scripted interaction between Tullius, Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar, Tullius can be "killed" before he is supposed to be. He will lay on the ground and, like any dead body, can be moved, but he continues to blink and continues dialogue with Ulfric and Galmar after Rikke is killed. After Ulfric gives you the honor of killing him, the slightest damage will kill him and the quest will show as completed and can be continued. See also *General Tullius' Armor Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters